Nowadays, motherboard-manufacturers have allowed their users to tune the clock frequency of the computer components that are disposed on their computer's motherboard, so as to make their computer attaining optimum performance, and this well known process is denominated as “overclocking”. In general the clock frequency of the electronic components is conventionally tuned by altering the basic input/output system (BIOS) parameters of the user's computer. After the BIOS parameters of specific electronic components, such as the parameter setting of a central processing unit (CPU), a front side bus (FSB) and a memory of the computer, are altered and saved, the computer must be reset to renew the BIOS parameters. Such that the computer system could control the clock generator to make these electronic components running in desired clock frequency in accordance with the renewed BIOS parameters.
Nevertheless, the optimum performance of the computer system still cannot be achieved merely by one single overclocking process, and it is necessary to repeat the preceding approach to help the computer to gain the optimum BIOS parameters. Thus various BIOS parameter settings could be tried repeatedly and the computer system must be reset on and on until the optimum clock frequency of this electronic components are obtained. However, this approach is a time wasting and inefficient way to overclock the computer system.
To resolve the aforementioned drawbacks, the motherboard manufactures further provide a frequency adjusting program to help the user overclocking a computer system more conveniently. Under the same operating system, the user can execute the frequency adjusting program to directly tuning the clock frequency of the electronic components. In this context the clock frequency of the electronic components can be directed tuned by the frequency adjusting program in accordance with the users' requirement without repeatedly resetting the computer system during the overclocking process.
However, it is obvious that the frequency adjusting program may interfere with the computer's normal operation. When the frequency adjusting program is executed, the performance of the computer system may be inevitably inferior. Besides, it can not be sure that whether the clock frequency of the electronic components tuned by the frequency adjusting program can make the computer system running in the optimum performance. Thus a benchmark program must be further employed to evaluate the system performance of the computer system, wherein a system performance data should be generated by the benchmark program serving as evaluating scale.
Furthermore, since the performance of the frequency adjusting program and the benchmark program may interfere with each other, thus both of the frequency adjusting program and the benchmark program can not be executed simultaneously, or the system performance data and the accuracy of the system performance evaluation can deviate. Therefore, if the frequency adjusting program can not provide the electronic components the optimum clock frequency immediately, otherwise the user has to execute the frequency adjusting program and the benchmark program repeatedly and staggeringly until the optimum performance of the computer system is attained. Likewise, this still is a complicated and inefficient approach.